Why I hate
by Earth Dragon Arnighte
Summary: A series of short descriptions as to why I hate either characters in a series or a series in general. These are my opinions, so you don't have to agree with me. Just know your hatred only makes this story stronger. Expect slow updates as I find VALID reasons to hate someone or somethings.
1. Lucy Heartfilia

**Lucy Heartfilia**

* * *

 **Before we go any further in this story, I wanna make one thing clear. THESE ARE MY OPINIONS! I lay down these as such, so for all those who love Lucy and are offended that I would ever include her as the first part of this collection, climb down off the cross, use the wood to build a bridge, and GET OVER IT! You hate Lisanna, I hate Lucy, some of us hate Natsu. We don't like who we don't like.**

* * *

Her back story sucks. In the midst of disappearing parents, children slaves, accidently killing your sibling, discrimination, and having your parents murdered by a demon, you want me to compare all of that to having a mean dad. Boo hoo. It couldn't have been that bad if waited until seventeen to run away. Now, if Jude had arranged her marriage when she was five and she ran away then, survived and then joined Fairy Tail, I'd have more respect for her..

She's constantly portrayed as a weak, helpless, victim. In about 99% of 'Lucy leaves' fanfics, they all have Lisanna be a vindictive bitch and the guild turn against her. I understand it fanfiction, but show some fucking originality. They didn't turn on her in canon during the Phantom Arc, they wouldn't turn on her in any of these stories. Hell, if anything, they'd kick Lisanna out for wanting to expel another member.

She's a freaking slave owner. I know there's the bond of friendship and all that crap, but let's call a spade a spade. She summons other beings to fight on her behalf, and once shes done with them, she brushes them away, only to call them back when she needs them. Honestly, I know the Eclipse Spirit arc was bad in terms of stories and fights, but I was rooting for the spirits to break free.

She doesn't understand the concept of family. Family is suppose to stick with each other through the good AND THE BAD. But instead of talking about the issues like a real family, she leaves her dad and runs away like a coward! I understand he was a bad parent, but you don't join a guild based on being a family when you've abandoned your real family!

And the biggest reason why I hate her is...

SHE IS FUCKING USELESS! Seriously, I challenge anyone to name me one CANON, BASED ON THE MANGA, fight when she doesn't use her keys or have someone fighting beside her! She couldn't win a fight on her own if her life depended on it, and it usually does! And don't even get me started on the Star Dress. It's just a glorified Requip outfit. Not impressed. And no, it's not the same to say 'name one fight where Natsu doesn't use his fire'. When he uses his magic, HE'S fighting the opponent. When Lucy uses her magic, she sends SOMEONE ELSE to fight her battles for her.


	2. Star Wars

**Star Wars**

* * *

 **Let me say this now, I don't like Star Wars and I sure as shit don't like Star Trek.**

* * *

Lightsabers. First of all, they can't be made, SO STOP WISHING FOR THEM! Photons go on in infinite lines that can't be stopped three feet from the sorce, their beams would pass through each other, and the power need to run them would probably kill you in a month. But this is the main reason. According to my brother, Jedi started off as pacifists. So why would pacifists need a weapon that can chop limbs off with one touch? It makes no sense!

The prequel trilogy. Unneeded money grabbers. Enough said.

But this is the big one.

WHERE THE FUCK IS THE LASER PROOF ARMOR?! Shouldn't that be the second thing after the weapons to be made? You can make spaceships that travel at light speed, robot limbs with full articulation, and a weapon the size of a planet that destroys planets, but armor is the one thing you can't figure it out. The first side who got that would win, but both sides are too stupid to put any attention to their science department. Looks like idiots really do run the army.


	3. Dragon Ball

**Dragon Ball**

* * *

 **Honestly, I never got this series and I'm twenty so I've had plenty of time for it to soak in. Just calm down people and let me state my humble opinion below.**

* * *

It spawned the dumbest argument in history. 'Who would win in a fight; Goku or Superman?' Now, I'm a fan of Death Battle and One Minute Melee, and some confuse me like 'Mewtwo vs Shadow', but even with my limited knowledge, I knew right away that Superman would always come out on top. But there are still idiots who claim 'No, Goku would win because of Stygian Divine Super Ultimate Ragnarok Mode!' Or what ever the fuck it's called. It does not matter! Whatever the fuck he uses, it's not magic, it's not kryptonite, it's not a red sun, HE CAN'T BEAT SUPERMAN! Get over it!

This one is pretty simple and also applies to Naruto and One piece; WHAT THE FUCK IS THE PLOT? Seriously, what is it? I watched twelve episodes of each and I STILL could not figure it out. And don't tell me that's not enough. That's all some series get. One Punch Man, Riddle Story of Devil, Zetman, The Devil is A Part-Timer, Baccano, Mayo Chiki, Angel Beats, Deadman Wonderland, Soul Eater Not, Chaos;Head, Dimension W, Highschool of the Dead, Sankarea, Canaan, all of Highschool DxD, Black Lagoon, Tokyo Ghoul. The list goes on and on and on. All of them are shorter than the first three put together, but they still had a clearer plot, better animation, better stories told, and in my opinion, are better series!


	4. Laxus Dreyar

**Laxus Dreyar**

* * *

This is a pet peev I've had for a while, ever since the Tenrou Arc. So, Jellal kills one guy (don't count any one I can't see him killing, and the slaver is a pass) while possessed as part of grand scheme, losses most of his memories, willingly goes to jail, spends seven years fighting dark guild to redeem himself, then keeps the love of his life away from him (yes she is, and so is he to her) because he doesn't feel worthy of her yet, and everyone in the fanfiction world shits on him.

Meanwhile, Laxus, ON HIS OWN VUITTON, takes seven girls hostage, preps to blow an entire town up, nearly kills Natsu, tells his dying grandfather to fuck off and is then expled. Then, he shows up uninvited on Tenrou, barely puts a scratch on Hades, and everyone welcomes him back into the guild.

What Laxus did was far worse! Yes, Jellal killed one guy, who by the way gave it up willingly to save Erza, but he was being manipulated! Laxus doesn't even feel sorry for what he did! That's something a sociopath does! So for everyone who writes Jellal as a piece of shit, you've but the wrong person as an asshole!

And for those who are in the camp of 'oh, he hurt Erza, so he's a terrible person'. Okay, so I assume you apply that same logic to Gajeel as he hurt Levy, Gray because he beat up Juvia during the guild war, and Evergreen for almost blowing up Elfman. I got hundreds more. You wanna play that game, let's play.


	5. Erza vs Zoro

**Erza vs Zoro**

* * *

Look, I'm a big fan of DEATH BATTLE, but this one raised major issues with me.

First of all, the left out about half of her armors... why? So, you included something she wore once, and SOMETHING SHE DIDN'T EVEN WEAR, but left out Nakagami, Flight, Robes of Yūen, Lightning Empress, Sea Empress, Morning Star, and any other she's worn in the manga. I get she only wore some of them once, but she only wore Andadura Fairy once, and they put that in. I don't know if they would have made a difference, but I do know if you leave out enough information on EITHER SIDE, you can change the outcome of any fight. But even with all that said, I DON'T WANT A REMATCH! This is my philosophy, IF YOU LOSE, YOU CANNOT COME BACK!

The season finale is... Deadpool vs a FUCKING PONY!? Are you serious!? That's how you wanna end this season? Not anything awesome like Thanos vs Darksied, Galactus vs Unicron, Sora vs Pit, Dr. Strange vs Dr. Faith, Revy vs the Punisher, or even just Ruby vs Maka. No, you wanna end on an idiot against A PONY!? If that's how you wanna end a season, then just end the series right now before you completely FUCKING ruin it!


	6. Weiss Schnee

**Weiss Schnee**

* * *

This one has the same reason as Lucy. But which one... Is she useless? Well, she can fight her own battles with skills she has trained to get, so no. She doesn't keep slaves and she's not portrayed as a weak victim on the fan fictions. So why do I hate her?

Simple, I cannot stand ANYONE born with a silver spoon up their ass and then has the GAUL to complain about it! I am very consistent on this issue. Oh, boo hoo, your daddy was mean to you. News flash, THAT'S LIKE A DADS JOB! They're supposed to be tough. You want a safe space so badly, go fucking cry to mommy. 'How can you say this? Her father destroyed the company.' Well, here's what I do if I'm her. I take THE HARD PATH! Stay in Atlas, 'suffer' under her father, take over the company, AND THEN FUCKING CHANGE THE RULES! I don't run away from my problems.


	7. The Punisher

**Punisher**

* * *

This one has two very simple reasons

The movies: God awful acting, god awful writing, god awful action. Never, ever, EVER make another 'The Punisher' movie again.

But the biggest reason is: he's a fucking idiot. He's not solving the crime problem, he's only making it worse. Let me ask you a question. If some random guy killed a member of your family, you'd want revenge, right? Doesn't matter what they did, they're still your family. So if it takes a criminal path to get to him, you would do it, wouldn't you.

Add in the fact he's MUDDERING people without due process, he's not a hero, he's not even an anti hero. He's a FUCKING terrorist. Yes, your wife being killed is sad, and the fact that the killer got off is horrible. BUT THAT'S WHEN YOU DON'T RESORT TO VIOLENCE. You fight to change the system, politically. But he doesn't want to do that. He doesn't want to do that because that's too hard, and he wants the easy solution to make himself feel better. Well, civil rights and women's rights were hard, but those got passed, didn't they?


	8. Unlimited Blade Works

**Unlimited Blade Works**

* * *

I'm gonna be honest here, I don't see the appeal of this version. Let me count the ways why.

The movie: Let's be honest, the movie sucked ass. It was little more than an overhyped clip show and it was a jumbled mess of a plot. If I wanna watch a clip show, I'll turn in to TruTV. I've seen better movies on the Syfy channel, and that put out the Sharknado films.

The show wasn't better: The plot sucked, there were no surprises, I knew everything that was going to happen because of the movie, the only thing that improved was the animation. 'Oh, it looks so much better than the first.' Of course it does, shit for brains. Animation is constantly FUCKING improving.

Rin Tosaka: I can't stand this bitch. She's abrasive, whiney, uptight, and treats others like absolute shit just because they're not her. I don't like any character who thinks they're better just because they won the genetic lottery. Explain to me why people like this cunt! I don't know why people put her with Shiro. Literally EVERY OTHER GIRL IS BETTER FOR HIM! Even Caster is a better pick for him because I can actually see that happening.

Personally, the manga version was far superior to the anime because it kept itself pure of using elements from the other versions, Fate/Zero (a FUCKING great show) and Fate/hollow ataraxia (yet to see that, but I'm guess it's where this future Shiro thing came from because I did not see any of that stuff in the manga).

In other words, IT FOLLOOWED THE SOURCE MATERIAL! And don't get me wrong, I'm a fan of creative freedom. But there's a limit to what I'll allow and the tv show surpassed that about ten times over. If the anime had done what the original had done, I'd love it. But it didn't, and it sucked, which is why I like the original series SOOO MUCH MORE. The only good thing about this version was the music, that I enjoyed.


	9. Jin Kisuragi

**Jin Kisaragi**

* * *

Had to watch the anim fo Blazblue for another story, and I found the most deplorible person for me to use. Ragna's brother. This guy is a piece of shit. I normally like the fun psycho characters, but this guy IS FUCKED UP! Doing that your brother because you were jealous... And this is coming from a guy who has three brothers, I know what I'm talking about.

Never once have I been so jealous of my brothers spending time with each other that I wanted to kill them! Then I'd be alone anyway, how stupid are you! And on top of that, he messed up Noel and her friend (forgot her name, sue me). Now they're fighting each other. This guy needs to fucking die!

Also, this is a minor thing, but Blazblue just confused the hell out of me. But then again, time travel and multiple timelines has that effect on me.


End file.
